The present disclosure relates generally to the field of an aircraft weather radar system for an incursion prevention system. The disclosure also relates to an aircraft weather radar system for displaying an indication of a threat level presented by an obstacle to the aircraft.
Incursion prevention systems are used to assess threats to an aircraft. Incursion prevention systems can have their performance characterized by their detection rates and false alarm rates. In traditional incursion prevention systems, an object's intent is not factored in to threat analysis. As a result, excessive false alarms are produced.
Furthermore, traditional incursion prevention systems do not operate independently. Traditional incursion prevention systems rely on ground infrastructure or for future fleets to be equipped with ADS-B systems.
Therefore, there is a need for an incursion prevention system with reduced false alarm rates. There is also a need for an incursion prevention system that can function independently without relying on a ground infrastructure or ADS-B systems.